Under the moon
by inuyashacrow
Summary: rated for language. Inuyasha thinks about kikyo


Ok, to all the IY fans out there, dont get mad. You have to remember, inuyasha still has a crush on kikyo, even after everything that happened. Also, to all juggalos, i know i leaft certain words out. I did that on purpose. You can only think so fast right? Oh yeah, this is also my first song fic, so plese be nice if you dont like it. Constructive criticism is welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or ICP. I wish i did though *evil grin*  
  
Kagome had brought another invention from her time to share with the group. She called it "a cd player". I still didnt trust anything that played music, and didnt have any instruments involved, but I let her use it, because it kept that kitsune brat entertained. The group had fallen asleep during something that kept talking about "halls of illusions" whatever that meant.  
lost in thought I listened to the next song began to play.  
"im still here under the moon...im still here under the moon..."  
How many nights had I waited for Kikyo to return to me.? She never did. The girl just leaft me stuck to that damn tree for 50 years...  
"i was just a child, but you seemed like so much more, the way you would approach me, and drift across the floor"  
There always had been some otherworldly quality to kikyo. She never really seemed to be right for this world. It was like she was dead even before her death. Was our relationship really anything to her? I was, and am, after all just a hanyo.  
"id see you in the hall, and youd kiss me with a smile, i never understood it, was i even worth your while? The other kids at school, they would hate me and theyd spit, cause i was just a no one, to them i wasnt shit"  
Everyone else in the village seemed to hate everything about me, just for what I was. Could I help it if I was half demon? It isnt my fault...  
"standing by my side, we were only 17 wed be together till we died"  
It did seem like we would always be together, even though they were young. it just wasnt fair that naraku had to come and ruin it all. We could have had a real life if it wasnt for him.  
"but then it all happened, it came, the judgement day, somebody tried to rape you, and now ill make him pay. You pointed him out to me, my thoughts began to race, i took my daddys 45 and shot him in the fuckin face"  
Anything that would hurt her, i would hurt ten times worse. Why did she have to believe that i would actually hurt her? I have even been hunting naraku to avenge her death. Was it ever good enough?  
"i did it all for you, and now im facing years, i would do the time, just to equal all your tears. the last thing that you told me when you leaft the courtroom is that we'd always be together, cause were both under the moon."  
Im now living this tormented life, because of what happened. She told me that we would live a normal life together. Why must i still suffer, even though she can never give me that? I know that i still love her, and it feels like a betrayal to even think of moving on.  
"i see you in my cell and the walls are made of stone, i justified your pain, but now i sit alone. i write another letter, i write one every day, i never got a letter back, i write them anyway. i try to call collect, your number has been changed. im staring at the lightbulb, and i start to feel the rage, you never came to visit me i sit facing the glass, no ones on the other side, no one in the past my head is always spinnin im pounding on the wall, i feel like im forgotton, no sign of you at all."  
She leaft me on that tree for fifty long years. Why didnt she come back? Why couldnt she just trust me. Let me help her, so that she wouldnt have to die? Why couldnt she just use the shikon no tama, and see what really happened? now im stuck in this hell, with nobody, but this little group, who are only using me to get the shards of the shikon no tama for revenge.  
"...in the corner, my body will corrode, my teeth are turning into dust, my skin is growing mold im staring at the window of my eternal tomb, i know that you are out there somewhere underneath the moon"  
I spent years being fully aware of what was going on around me, but not being able to do anything about it. The vines slowly choking me as the years passed by. I froze in the winter, and baked during the long summer months. I spent most of that time, just hoping that she was happy wherever she was.  
"...many many years, many more to go does she still remember? God, he only knows, ive now become a savage, they chain me to a wall, i still can see your body, i still can hear your call, im nothing but a maggot, im locked away and lost the world it doesnt want me, my dignity is tossed, and to the girl for who i feel this doom....look here...fuck you and the moon"  
After about ten years, my feelings changed. I wanted revenge. I began to hate the only woman i had ever loved. I just wanted to hurt her. Sometimes i still thought of her in a positive light, but my thoughts quickly turned to her living with another man, having children, and living that normal life she promised me. I was completely humiliated, watching the villagers spitting on me as they walked by, until they wouldnt even go into the forrest anymore.  
"i will ever love you even in your doom well always be together cause were both under the moon.....Im still here, still under the moon....im still here, still under the moon".  
somehow i cant forget her still. its like im still waiting to wake up from this dream, but it never ends. Its like she doesnt even care. All she wants is revenge, that she has already had...and im still here waiting.  
As the last strains of the song drifted off, Kikyo walked into the circle of firelight... 


End file.
